Broken Soul Broken Dreams Redemption
by xTheWanderingTravellerx
Summary: Harry has a twin..blah blah..neglected..blah blah..Severus finds him..he unlocks secret powers..creature inheritance...finding hope..blah blah..By now I hope you know the drill. It's Severitus, with creature inheritance, Dark!Harry, Twin!Harry, WBWL!Harry, HIs name is now Hadrian. How will our protagonist cope against being neglected and can he be saved along with saving Severus?
1. Prologue

**Hello all new readers! I would like to say that this is my first story ever and while I would love helping criticism I do not appreciate flames. At all. Saying this I would first like to get past the hated prologue to the world we all love. (I mean being on fanfiction as much as we probably already have been I know we've had enough of this prologue). **

**xxxxxBroken Soul, Broken Dreams, Redemptionxxxxx **

_Prologue _

Halloween 1981 Godric's Hollow

James was blasted off his feet and hit the wall behind him. "You traitor," he yelled at Peter, "How could you betray my family? We've been friends since our school years! I trusted you to protect us."

"I guess you shouldn't have trusted me then," Peter sneered back at the battered man. Peter shot another curse at James shoving him into a shelf riddled with books and other such materials knocking him unconscious though he looked quite dead.

"Pity," Voldemort smirked," I would have thought a family fighting for its precious children would have lasted longer. No matter it's not like the fool would have stood up against me in the first place. Pettigrew, I will take care of the woman, you return to the manor. Pettigrew bowed then left. Voldemort went upstairs to the nursery to find a red headed woman standing in front of the two cribs staring at him in pure determination.

"Woman, step aside," Voldemort growled.

"No," she stated back, "I will not let you touch my children!"

He batted her aside, knocking her into the wall, making her fall into unconsciousness.

He stared at the two children, green and hazel eyes staring at him in their innocence.

Voldemort turned his wand to the two little Potter boys. "Such a pity, you would have been a strong one with all the power you have," he said to the green eyed boy, Hadrian, he read on the crib. "Well, Hadrian, you'd only be as powerful as a half-blood could be. I'll have to kill you since you are more powerful than what seems to be a squib on your right."

He said the two accursed words, _Avada Kedavra_, and as the burning green curse flew to the innocent green eyed boy, it wavered. It twisted and turned and contorted till finally deciding to merge with what looked like a magical protection shield, pulsing with power and colored a dark ebony, sucking in all the light in the room with its darkness. The curse was sucked up into the boys being and an explosion, one so concentrated that it burned the grotesque man's soul, but not appearing outside the house, came forth and drained the boy of all his current energy.

In the one moment that Voldemort could think in before being destroyed he thought, '_the prophecy, said he would be my equal, I understand now, Hadrian, is my equal in darkness,' _and then he thought no further.

With the cruel man dead and Hadrian's energy expelled, he, like what any other child would do, fell asleep.

On the other hand, Hadrian's twin brother, Nathan, woke up to see a piece of the ceiling fall onto his head cutting a dark 'V' into his forehead, getting slightly infected from all the dark energy emitted from the fight. He started bawling his eyes out as, one, he had an injury on his head and two, he was just woken from a peaceful slumber.

This was the spectacle Albus Dumbledore walked into. He got Madam Pomfrey to heal the unconscious James Potter along with his wife Lily Potter. He waited till they were safe and ready to go and then checked on the children.

Dumbledore inspected the two children noting, one, currently Hadrian seemed like a squib in terms of power and he didn't bother to check for a core inspecting just thinking that Hadrian was a squib, two, that Nathan was awake and surely thought that was because he was fighting a Dark Lord and finally and probably most important, three, Nathan had a scar swimming with dark power and Hadrian was virtually untouched. Dumbledore then picked up Nathan, handed him to his parents and pronounced him as The Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and the One-Who-Saved-Us-All. And while Dumbledore called the Order over to celebrate the death of He-Who-Must-Not-BE-Named and He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphenated-Names, and while reporters from across the globe came to see the wonderful Nathen, none noticed the boy in the corner, with frighteningly intelligent eyes, staring back at the noise with his startling _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes.

**xxxxxBroken Soul, Broken Dreams, Redemptionxxxxx **

**I sincerely hope that I made the introduction less boring than some others. If I could get some reviews that would be highly appreciated. Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I would like to tell you that this is a prodigious Hadrian fanfiction along with a Weasley, Dumbledork, and Potter bashing fic. Okay, so Forge and Gred aren't going to be bashed since I love them too much, and I'll try to make Nathan as much a spoiled brat as possible. Doesn't it just annoy you when there is a twin fic and the WBWL isn't a jerk? **

**xxxxxBroken Soul, Broken Pieces, Redemptionxxxxx **

_Chapter 1 _

July 31, 1986 Godric's Hollow

Lily Evens, excuse me, Potter, would very much like to think that if she were to ever enter one, she would win the prize for 'Best Mother of the Year' contest. I mean, it certainly would take skill to give birth and raise the Boy-Who-Lived and also completely spoil him. Not to mention she treats the completely unknown and neglected twin brother of said spoiled boy like an abused house elf… that should probably be crossed out.

Said neglected boy could be found in his library surrounded by large old tomes of magic. The now six year old boy could not say he has had a very good life surrounded by the multitude of devoted blind follows his brother has. Unfortunately his parents fell into the fame their child created and became prideful and arrogant. Nathan was spoiled rotten to the core and he got anything he wanted, heck, if he said he wanted fresh unicorn blood someone would get it for him and not second guess a thing he said.

Hadrian did profit from not being coddled though, he had to grow up fast. Hadrian is a very quiet solemn child completely opposite from his loud complaining brother. When not being yelled at or doing chores Hadrian was ignored and his only solace from boredom were books, since he was not given toys. Special children deserved toys, money shouldn't be wasted on the _unimportant_ child.

Hadrian grew up around books and since he sucked up knowledge like a sponge he could learn a great deal. He was also a very smart child as he had an unordinary IQ. Hadrian's mannerisms are as an adult, he had flawless pureblood etiquette and could manipulate a person any which way he wanted.

This came with a price though. One might say they would give up anything for the intelligence and wisdom he showed at his age but he lost all normal social skills one might need.

Along with great intelligence he had amazing magic abilities. He showed accidental magic two months after the Vold- excuse me, You-Know-Who incident while Nathan hasn't even started to show signs.

This was all ignored because no one was better than Nathan. He was the next coming of Merlin of course.

The petite six year old sighed, closing the last page in the book. He looked up and set the book half his size, aside. He had _Avada Kedavra _green eyes and a petite stature. His deep, straight ebony hair in standard pureblood fashion came in a low pony tail just past his shoulders and it stood out against his ivory, pale, aristocratic face. Nose slightly pointed and an angular face made him look like a pureblood poster child.

Any female wizard would call him their pride and joy if they had raised him. Well, if they noticed him.

Hadrian walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He had to cook lunch early as tomorrow was Nathen's birthday and his friends wanted to celebrate his birthday but they also had to come to Nathan's birthday to not seem '_suspicious'._

Uncle Moony and Padfoot were coming over along with the Order members and if they had them children. The only person who remembered him was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley and his Godfather Severus Snape.

You see, Lily, before the twins were even born had tried to become a friend to Severus again and as a show of trust gave him the place as a godfather to him.

Severus tried to get Hadrian's parents to recognize their other son but, he was threatened to be expelled from being Hadrian's godfather and dropped it for sake of leaving him alone with his parents.

Over the years Severus was the only one to care for him. Uncle Sev taught him how to start brewing potions as a pastime and was very happy to discover he had an aptitude for it. Hadrian was pretty sure that if he was an orphan Severus would have stolen him just to teach him.

He was expecting this birthday to be better than the other ones because Uncle Sev promised to take him to Diagon Alley.

At exactly two-o-clock Severus Snape, Luna, Neville and Fred and George burst in and yelled, "HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" Well the others yelled Severus just went up to him and whispered it in his ear. Hadrian's replied with a sliver of a smile and shook his head.

Used to their emotionless friend's way Fred and George jumped up and down in excitement and practically through Hadrian's present at his face. "Hope you like it," they said in the usual creepy way the twins seemed to do things.

Hadrian meticulously unwrapped the present and his lips twitched in amusement. Lying there was a note that said he would have to go on a scavenger hunt around Diagon Alley.

"HHHHAAAAAA Ha Ha! You should see the look on your face. We almost got you to smile," the red-heads chocked out.

"You do realize that I could just have Severus use a point me charm to find it?

The twin's swung their arms around his neck painting a funny picture as Hadrian was half their size and replied, "But where's the fun in that? Going around through the bustling streets, excitement going to your head as you try to find out where to go. Please play along."

"Fine, fine. I'll play with you."

After agreeing to participate in the scavenger hunt Neville handed him his present. It was a Bonsai Tree and it had glowing little lights mixed into it. "I hope you like it. I had to sneak into Diagon Alley for it and it was a special breed too," Neville ducked his head in embarrassment, his voice growing softer the more he talked.

Hadrian went to put Neville's present on the countertop and thanked him gently in his soft melodical voice, "The gift is well appreciated, Neville."

Luna walked up with what seemed to be the heaviest gift between the children, and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and was happily surprised to see three books of… darker material than what he had in the Potter library. He was particularly interested in '_The Darker Magyk's of Wyzards, Creatures and Hygher Beings_' along with '_The Fact and Fiction of Muggle Magic'_.

"Thank you, Luna… I cannot wait to start reading these." All of this was said in glee none of the others except for Snape had heard from him. Severus had only heard it when Hadrian was making his first potion.

"It was hard to find. I had to go through all of my dad's research material," Luna said in her unique, drifting and slightly off-putting voice.

Severus was finally up and he handed Hadrian his wallet. "When we go into Diagon Alley you can choose out six presents of your liking. I am funded by the Prince fortune so it would not make a dent. You can choose that many presents to make up for your parents idiocy!" All of this was said in Snape's sharp, ice cold voice, though it had an undertone of the care he felt for the boy.


End file.
